


Come relax a while, friend!

by CanadianCat



Series: Extra stuff! [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, casual platonic stuff, i need to write something happy for once after all, plus jami deserves the world., relating to my canon of course., some stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: One of your friends, Jamison Delorean, invites you to come stargazing with him!





	Come relax a while, friend!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this so it could be stress-relief? If you want to listen to it better, here's something for the background!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8tVwiYsgHg
> 
> (Copy-paste it!)

You were invited to join a special friend of yours on an outing he did every night. It was just stargazing, and he became an expert on it too. He had a little spot on a hill by the forest that surrounded the town. You were walking on your way there, picking up the sounds among the ambience. The crickets, the crinkling of the grass as you had walked upon it, the soft sound of the air. It was so..peaceful, compared to the bustle and loudness of the town. It was definitely something you could get used to every night. You didn't blame him from doing it every night too. It was such a peaceful escape..

Before you knew it, you were at your destination. Jamison had already set out a blanket, had brought out a few snacks he made and the drinks he had got you both. He just sat there waiting for you now. You softly patted his shoulder and sat down next to him, as he turned to face you.

"Hey! There you are! Sorry I didn't give you clear directions.."

"It's alright. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah! And that's all that matters."

You looked down at the things he brought. It was like a nighttime picnic. Cookies, cucumber slices, some little fruit bowls, some juice, and a few bottles of pop.

"I brought..double of what I normally bring. I stay out here for a few hours. Sometimes I even end up sleeping out here."

He nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"But don't worry! Tucker and Taylor usually come and get me."

"I was about to say.."

He softly pulled out another blanket from the bag he brought.

"I brought a second one just in case one of us gets cold. And I brought an extra hoodie for you!"

"Aww, how sweet of you Jamison!"

Jamison's cheeks turned a soft pink color, as he soon enough handed you a bottle of pop.

"I got you your favorite!"

You brightly smiled as you opened it and took a sip.

"So, whens this whole 'teaching me about the stars' thing happening?"

"When you want it too! Just tell me!"

"Well, why don't we start now? It seems like the perfect time."

"Yeah! 12 AM really does miracles to the stars."

He laid down and encouraged you too, as you both just stared at the stars for a while, there was no talking, nothing. Just pure silenced bliss. You were honestly taken aback at how gorgeous the stars looked here compared to the town. They shined so brightly compared to through your dirty old window.

"Anyways, how about some facts?"

"Lay em on me Delorean."

"Well, did you know that stars can live for billions of years? They die by exploding and sometimes they create a supernova! And there's different types of stars? They classify them in a list! The categories are O, B, A, F, G, K, M, R, N, T, and Y!"

"How do you..know all of this?"

"My brain chooses to remember kinda useless facts. It's weird."

He pointed up at the sky and smiled.

"Did you know that you could make anything sort of thing out of stars? Like a square, or a dog even! Some constellations are just..more important than others thanks to story-telling."

"Hm. Why don't you tell me some facts about constellations while we're here?"

"Oh! Absolutely!"

You turned to face him, he seemed so happy. His smile looked like a little kids when they got a new toy, and he seemed so..at peace.

"Did you know that the zodiac signs all have a constellation? I honestly find it kinda weird that one of them is named Cancer, but oh well!"

"What zodiac sign are you Jamison?"

"Hm. I'm pretty sure I'm a Sagittarius last time I checked! What about you?"

"I'm a (insert zodiac sign here)!"

"Interesting! Want to here more facts?"

"Lay em on me!"

"Alright! Did you know that when you look at a star you're seeing how it looked in the past? Like our view of the sun is how it looked 8.5 minutes ago!"

"That's..certainly odd."

"It is, but we don't question how things work."

"True."

Jamison yawned, and so did you. You were both getting pretty tired.

"Do you..want to just sleep here?"

"Yeah..I'm sure they'll find us."

Jamison pulled out the extra blanket and packed the snacks and drinks back up, and held you close to him.

"Body heat, gotta keep warm ya know?"

"I know. Trust me."

You had to admit though, he felt surprisingly like a teddy bear. He wrapped you both in the blanket and you both shut your eyes, letting the stars watch over you and letting the sounds of nature lull you to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, (your name here)."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I did well? I hope this might have helped!! <3


End file.
